


Work romances are not tolerated at MI6 during office hours

by youcantsaymylastname



Series: Catsapians need love too. [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha Bond, Alpha James Bond, Cat Ears, Cat Q, M/M, Omegaverse, catsapian, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Q fend off the advances of James Bond?<br/>Catsapian Q doesn't need the love of an alpha does he?<br/>He certain does not... even if that Alpha smells amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work romances are not tolerated at MI6 during office hours

Q didn’t hide his heritage. Some people preferred to keep it a secret. Hide themselves and what they were from prying eyes. Others built careers in television and movies because being catsapian was exotic and unusual. 

Q was the second child in his family, born with black cat ears on the top of his head and a long sleek black tail. Q didn’t get preferential treatment at home as a child. He was merely another catsapian in a home with two catsapians and one magical omega. 

Q worked hard to become the head of Q branch. People were still leery of catsapians because they were so unique even in an Omegaverse society. Those with magic and fur were considered outsiders.

Q typed quickly while telling the double O agent which direction she needed to follow in order to be evacuated to a safe location. She was currently in an open market in Cairo with several angry museum guards following closely behind. While she ran blindly through the narrow stalls and shops, Q talked her through the twists and turns that would lead her to her extraction team.

“I see them Q,” said 005 breathlessly. “You are magic.”

Q smiled thinly. It wasn’t magic that saved her time and time again. It was his carefully thought out planning and logistics that gave her the advantage. Q was only doing his job. Besides his twin brother was the one with magic. Q merely had feline appendages. 

R brought him another cup of tea. Q sighed happily. Afternoon tea was usually Breakfast tea with a healthy amount of sugar and milk. Sustenance. Q forgot to eat and drink if his team did not bring him presents throughout the day. His feline side needed feeding more than his human side did.

His feline side made him a loner. He preferred to be alone with his computers and electronics working in solitude but the feline side had a downside too. He needed human contact and a pack in order to be truly content. Q hated this part of himself. “So weak,” thought Q to himself.

“I’m not magic, 005. I’m your Quartermaster. It’s my job. Have a safe flight.” Q took out his earpiece and placed it on the table. He looked up and realized hours had gone by. His staff was down to the bare bones which meant it was after ten at night. Q sighed. He checked his watch for the exact time.

“Damn,” thought Q. “How many hours since I’ve had personal contact?” The longer a catsapian denied themselves personal contact, the more clingy and tactile they became. Q knew this intuitively but there were times when he just didn’t care. Then the need for human contact became a pull.

Q took another sip of tea as the door to Q branch opened and James Bond sauntered in. The personnel in his way moved quickly from his path. James Bond was a prime alpha. He was not bonded to anyone although he had a pack of omegas and betas under his protection. Bond had merged his pack with his fellow agent 006 Alec Trevelyan.

Q could smell the alpha’s pheromones from across Q branch. The smell was divine. Gun oil, bergamot and a woodsy smell that permeated the whole room. Several omegas working in Q branch swooned at the smell. Bond was aware of his smell and how it affected omegas. Instead of toning down his scent, Bond used it to his advantage, especially now.

“Good evening, Q,” said James Bond softly to Q as he prowled around the young catsapian. Bond was dressed to kill in a dark grey Saville Row suit and a tie that brought out the colour in his arctic blue eyes. “How long has it been since you’ve had any human contact? I can smell your desperation for someone to pet you. How long has it been, kitten?” 

Q shuddered as James breathed softly on his neck as he stood behind Q. Bond was using his proximity and his alpha pheromones to the utmost advantage. Q’s tail flicked from side to side. Q was tempted to use his tail to wrap around Bond’s arm and pull him closer. 

Touching Bond was a terrible idea. 007 was an unbonded alpha. Catsapians could take an alpha’s knot like an omega could but catsapians didn’t have heats like omegas did. If James did knot Q, James could claim him and keep him.

“You’re an unbonded alpha. Do not touch me,” said Q as harshly as he could. It would be so easy to let James Bond pet him. Just one small touch. He smelled so good. What harm could one night with James Bond be? Everyone else in MI6 succumbed to Bond’s charm in the end. Why not Q?

“Q, I could smell your kitty cat hormones all the way from M’s office. You need to be coddled and pet. Say yes,” Bond was tempting Q. Imagine one night of pure bliss from the double O agent. He was trained in the art of seduction and bonding. Imagine the tricks he knew. 

“I can see you thinking about it. Let me touch your pretty little ears, kitten. Or let me take you home and take you to bed.” James Bond smiled his shark-like grin. He knew he was close to catching his prey. “Let me knot you. When was the last time you were fucked by someone who understands your feline side? I can make you purr.”

Q felt weak. When was the last time he was knotted? Bond was right about missing the knot when he slept with betas or omegas. Afterwards Q often felt empty and unsatiated. But contact was contact and Q enjoyed sleeping with people who were uncomplicated and easy. Bond was not easy in fact he was incredibly complicated.

Q melted when Bond touched his tail. He began purring quietly. Q looked around, hoping no one could hear him from across the room. Bond heard him though… Bond moved closer and whispered in his ear.  
“I’d like to have you naked in my bed purring after I knot you. You would be full of my come. You would be satiated and sweaty. I’d lick the sweat from your body. C’mon Quartermaster, say yes.”

Q leaned back into the double O agent against his better judgement. One night with Bond. Who cared if it made him a statistic in the building. His tail touched Bond’s face lightly. It was covered in light stubble. Q shivered imagining the stubble rubbing against his belly or his cock. He knew he was seconds away from saying, “Yes, please take me home and make me purr.”

“My flat isn’t far away, little one,” James said as he licked the shell of Q’s ear. His cat ears flattened in response. “You could be naked under me, taking my cock and begging for my knot while I fuck you and pet you until you beg to come. “

Q melted into Bond. He let Bond pull in close to his body. He felt Bond’s large prick hard against his ass. His breath quickened knowing he could have that cock inside him if only he would say yes.

Q turned and faced James Bond. Q’s eyes narrowed and his tail swished wildly behind him.

“Why do we need to go to your flat. My office is right behind you. Do remember you promised to make me scream Mr. Bond?” Q said quietly before he walked towards his office door without looking back to see if the double O agent was following behind or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is Quentin's older brother with catsapian traits.  
> Em (Emrys) is Q's twin brother. Em is both omega and magical.  
> Mycroft is the eldest brother. He is the shadow cabinet minister for Magic.
> 
> Thanks to Chasingriver for encouraging me and supporting me.


End file.
